Antara Aku dan Hujan
by blue rainy
Summary: Hei hujan. Maukah kau mendengar sebuah cerita dariku? Tentang gadis yang lelah menunggu tapi masih percaya bahwa penantiannya suatu saat berakhir dengan manis. AU. Need review, saran, kritik, apapun yang membangun.


**Antara Aku dan Hujan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By Cherry aoi

**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kok, nggak bakal diganti-ganti.

**Genre ** : Romance, Drama

**Rated** : T

**Pair** : Sasusaku slight Gaamatsu

AU, Alternate Universe,

gaje, abal, semoga nggak aneh.

**Summary** : Hei, hujan. Maukah kau mendengarkan sebuah cerita dariku? Tentang gadis yang sebenarnya lelah menunggu tapi masih ingin percaya bahwa suatu saat penantiannya akan berakhir dengan manis.

Enjoy this.

.

.

.

Gumpalan awan cumulo nimbus berarakan memenuhi langit yang semula berwarna biru tanpa awan, menutupi sinar-sinar matahari dan menggantikannya dengan udara lembab. Sesekali pohon-pohon bergoyang tertiup sang angin yang sengaja ingin mempermainkan mereka, menjatuhkan dedaunan ke permukaan bumi. Para hewan lebih memilih mencari tempat berlindung yang aman, mereka mungkin sudah bisa merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi titik-titik air akan berjatuhan dari awan-awan kelabu yang menggantung di langit.

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil tampak sedang menanti sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang di bangku taman universitas terkemuka di negara Hi, Konoha University. Disekelilingnya para manusia sedang sibuk membicarakan tentang ramalan cuaca yang salah atau kesibukan mereka hari itu, ada juga yang mulai bergosip tentang para mahasiswa KU yang populer. Gadis itu berambut sebahu dengan warna yang mirip bunga sakura, ia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya pelan, berharap bisa mengusir hawa dingin yang mulai merambati tubuhnya.

Iris viridiannya tampak berbinar kala ia menyadari tetes-tetes air mulai berjatuhan dari mega yang bergelayutan di atas langit, jatuh bebeas ke permukaan bumi tanpa ingin melawan gravitasi. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah kurva senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya ingin menatap lebih jelas titik-titik air yang jatuh.

"Hei, Sakura, sampai kapan kau mau ada di situ? Sudah hujan," sebuah suara membuat si gadis mengubah direksi pandangannya, mendapati seorang gadis lain dengan rambut pirang yang diikat satu.

"Kau duluan saja, Ino. Aku masih ingin di sini," balas gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu.

"Selalu saja seperti itu kalau turun hujan. Baiklah, aku pulang duluan, Sai-kun pasti sudah menunggu."

Selepas kepergian sahabatnya, Sakura kembali menikmati tetes-tetes air yang berjatuhan dari langit, ia memejamkan matanya, meresapi tiap tetes air yang jatuh menerpa kulitnya.

"Hei, hujan. Bisakah kau sampaikan sesuatu padanya? Katakan bahwa menunggu itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan tapi aku akan tetap menunggunya," gumam Sakura pelan.

**Sakura POV**

Aku tahu kelakuanku ini memang aneh, bahkan Ino-pig hanya bisa menghela nafas kalau aku sudah seperti ini. Kadang aku juga berpikir, apa salahnya menikmati hujan sepertiku? Bukankah semua ciptaan Tuhan boleh dinikmati? Pernah satu kali aku bertanya pada Ino seperti itu tapi dia hanya menjawab kalau kelakuanku terlalu berlebihan. Apanya yang berlebihan? Aku hanya duduk dan membiarkan tetes-tetes air hujam jatuh sambil menikmatinya, lagi pula aku tidak melakukannya saat badai besar atau saat petir menyambar-nyambar.

Aku suka pada hujan, hujan selalu mendengarkan semua ceritaku. Aku tahu ini konyol tapi ini benar, bukankah hujan terjadi karena siklus air? Menurutku setiap tetes hujan yang jatuh ke bumi akan kembali turun lagi setelah mengalami siklusnya, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan bercerita pada hujan? Mereka tidak akan membocorkan rahasiaku, tidak akan menyelaku atau berkomentar pedas tentang apa yang akan ku ceritakan, mereka hanya akan diam dan mendengarkanku tanpa menyela.

Hei, hujan. Aku boleh bercerita lagi padamu kan?

Ingatkah kau hujan, tentang seseorang yang selalu ku bicarakan denganmu? Aku selalu memintamu menyampaikan kata-kataku padanya karena aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang.

Kau mengenalnya hujan, ingat saat kau melihatku dimasa orientasi saat senior high school? Kau pasti melihatku sedang dimarahi seorang pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan mata onyx yang menatapku tajam dan saat itu aku hanya mampu menunduk karena takut. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, usianya satu tahun di atasku, senior yang paling membuatku kesal.

"Hei, jangan melamun saja! Kenapa tidak berlari keliling lapangan seperti yang lainnya," katanya dengan nada tinggi padaku. Rasanya waktu itu aku ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya yang mirip pantat ayam itu, dasar senior sok keren! Dengan setengah bergumam pelan tentangnya, aku segera berlari mengitari lapangan seperti teman-temanku yang lainnya.

Saat itu dia selalu menghukumku lebih berat dari pada siswa lain yang melakukan kesalahan. Ketika aku salah menulis beberapa kata untuk tugas cerita pendek, dia langsung menjemurku sepanjang siang padahal yang lainnya hanya dihukum selama dua jam. Ketika aku salah menyebutkan nama dan jabatannya, dia dengan seenak jidat menyuruhku push-up tiga puluh kali padahal yang lainnya hanya push-up lima kali. Sejak saat itu dia menempati peringkat teratas black list orang menyebalkan milikku.

.

.

.

Hei, hujan. Kau tahu, aku bahkan pernah berteriak padanya bahwa aku membencinya. Mau bagaimana lagi, saat itu dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia memang salah satu pemuda yang diberi gelar pangeran sekolah tapi dia benar-benar tak berperasaan. Kau tahu, dia menolak salah satu temanku, namanya Matsuri. Dan kau tahu apa yang dia katakan saat itu?

"Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi, semua wanita sama saja. Sama-sama tidak berguna," katanya sarkastis. Aku tahu dia memang orang yang sarkastis dan tak berperasaan, bahkan senior-senior yang satu angkatan dengannya pun mengakui hal itu tapi aku tak bisa menerima semua kata-katanya. Seenaknya saja dia bicara sembarangan, memangnya dia pikir wanita itu apa? Barang yang bisa seenaknya dibuang kalau sudah selesai dipakai?

"Dasar senpai bodoh! Aku membencimu! Kau pikir semua wanita sama saja? Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu tapi tidak semua orang sama seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau benar-benar tak berperasaan!," teriakku di depan wajahnya sebelum aku berlari pergi meninggalkan seniorku itu di salah satu koridor sekolah. Aku tidak menyesali kata-kataku tadi, aku bahkan puas sudah memakinya tadi. Rasanya seperti beban di pundakku terangkat, seperti memiliki sayap dan bisa terbang bebas.

Sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di senior high schoolku, aku sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentangnya. Kata siswa yang lain sebaiknya jangan pernah berurusan dengannya karena dia adalah salah satu siswa yang berbahaya. Awalnya aku juga setuju dengan rumor itu, ia memang salah satu anak yang dicap buruk meskipun menjabat sebagai ketua klub karate. Pernah aku melihatnya berkelahi dengan senior yang umurnya dua tahun di atasku, namanya Kabuto-senpai.

Sore itu aku baru saja pulang dari pertemuan klub sastra bersama salah satu sahabatku, Hinata-chan. Sayangnya kami harus berpisah karena Hinata dijemput oleh salah satu sopir pribadi keluarganya, terpaksa aku harus berjalan kaki seorang diri menuju rumah. Dan di sana aku melihatnya, di salah satu gang kecil di dekat sekolah dia sedang memukuli Kabuto-senpai. Tahukah kau hujan, saat itu aku benar-benar takut melihatnya, dia seperti menjadi sosok yang lain, bukan senpai yang selama ini selalu menghukumku. Aku seperti melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang lain tapi bukannya lari, aku justru menghampirinya. Hei, hujan, apakah kau berpikir kalau aku aneh?

"Kau benar-benar pengecut, kenapa masih memukulinya padahal dia sudah terluka parah?," tanyaku, aku sendiri heran kenapa bisa bicara selancar itu padahal jantungku sudah memukul-mukul saking takutnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, pergilah."

"Kau bukan Uchiha-senpai, Uchiha-senpai tidak pernah seperti ini." kataku sambil membalikkan badan. Entah kenapa aku sempat melihatnya menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

.

.

.

Hei, hujan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku ceritakan lagi padamu. Ada satu peristiwa yang membuat pandanganku tentang Uchiha-senpai berubah, membuatku bisa membuka pintu maaf untuknya. Ini terjadi saat pesta kembang api ketika festival sekolah, aku menjadi salah satu panitia bersamanya. Aku yang ingin mencari ketenangan di halaman belakang sekolah harus bertemu dengannya yang sedang bersandar di salah satu pohon. Dia di sana mengenakan t-shirt berwarna putih yang ditutupi kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru dongker yang tak dikancingkan. Angin malam mempermainkan rambut ravennya, sementara onyxnya tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Seolah merasakan kehadiranku, onyx sekelam malam itu muncul menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?," suara baritonenya bertanya padaku yang masih terpaku di tempat karena kaget, tak menyangka bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Mencari ketenangan. Naruto-senpai terlalu berisik."

Hening menyelimuti kami, tentu saja aku tak mungkin mengharapkannya bicara panjang lebar, dia kan termasuk orang-orang yang irit bicara. Aku juga tak mungkin bicara banyak, aku terlalu canggung dengannya setelah memergokinya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Hei, hei, lihat ini. Uchiha Sasuke, si kapten klub karate sedang berduaan dengan seorang gadis," sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan di antara kami. Sosok-sosok tinggi besar mulai bermunculan dari balik pohon, mereka anak-anak kelas tiga.

"Apa mau kalian?," tanyanya pada mereka. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, menarikku mundur ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Saat aku melawan mereka, larilah secepat yang kau bisa," bisiknya padaku.

"Tentu saja membuat perhitungan denganmu, tak ingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada teman kami, eh."

"Teman kalian pantas mendapatkannya, dia duluan yang mencari gara-gara," balas Uchiha-senpai, aku bisa mendengar nada kebencian yang tersirat dari kata-katanya.

Lima orang itu bergerak ke depan dengan kuda-kuda yang siap menyerangnya, sementara dia masih terlihat tenang. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya sebelum berbisik,"Lari sekarang, Sakura."

Kakiku berlari semampuku, menerobos gedung-gedung kelas dan lapangan tengah, yang ada dalam kepalaku adalah meminta bantuan pada senpai yang lain. Tak jauh dari stan ramen, aku melihat Naruto-senpai sedang bersama Hinata. Di sekelilingnya ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang ku kenali sebagai teman-teman Uchiha-senpai.

"Se-senpai, hosh-hosh. To-tolong Uchiha-senpai. Dia dikeroyok," kataku sambil terengah-engah mengatur nafas. Bahuku naik turun berusaha menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-paruku.

"A-apa? Dimana si Teme, Sakura-chan?"

"Di halaman belakanng, cepat senpai," kataku masih sambil mengatur nafas. Mereka segera berlari menuju halaman belakang, tak memperdulikan teriakan guru-guru ataupun teriakan senpai yang lain.

Tahukah kau hujan, yang paling menggelikan dalam hidupku adalah saat ketika aku begitu takut kehilangan dia. Bukankah itu aneh? Aku sangat membencinya, tak pernah ingin berurusan dengannya tapi sekarang justru takut dia terluka? Gelisah, itu yang ku rasakan saat ini, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan keadaannya tapi aku juga merasa yang ku rasakan ini benar-benar salah. Ne, pantaskah aku mengkhawatirkan orang yang aku benci? Apa ini benar-benar diriku?

"Kalau kau penasaran sebaiknya kau pergi ke sana," sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari perasaan aneh yang bergelayut dalam dadaku. Pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji "Ai" didahinya sedang menatapku dengan dua mata jadenya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek, itu Matsuri dan Gaara-senpai.

"Ah, Eh, Ma-maksud Gaara-senpai apa?," tanyaku bingung, haah, kenapa aku jadi tertular penyakit Hinata-chan begini sih?

"Sakura-chan khawatir pada Sasuke-senpai kan? Kejar saja, dia pasti senang melihatmu," kali ini Matsuri yang membuatku terbengong-bengong dengan wajah yang mungkin terlihat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara seperti itu padahal Sasuke-senpai pernah menyakitinya?

"Cepatlah, dia pasti sangat membutuhkanmu." Seolah menjadi penyemangat, berkat kata-kata itu aku segera berlari menuju halaman belakang. Mendapati tiga orang pemuda terkapar, ah, salah maksudku mereka berbaring sambil tertawa-tawa. Memangnya apa yang lucu? Sementara lima orang itu terkapar tak berdaya di antara rerumputan halaman belakang sekolah. Ada sentakan rasa bahagia yang menjalar di dadaku kala melihatnya masih bisa tertawa meskipun dengan luka yang bertebaran di wajahnya.

"Se-senpai," panggilku padanya, rasanya aneh memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Hei, Teme. Lihat ada yang mencarimu," kata Naruto-senpai.

Di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang menghiasi langit yang bersih, dia bangkit dari aksi tidur-tidurannya di rerumputan. Berjalan menghampiriku dengan langkah terseok-seok sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit, dan sempat-sempatnya dia menyeringai.

"A-ano, terimakasih senpai. Sudah mau menolongku," kataku akhirnya setelah jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter. Nafasnya menyatu denga nafasku, membuatku tersendat kala bernafas. Ini memabukkan. Deru nafasnya menerpa wajahku yang entah mengapa mulai memanas, samar-samar aku mendengar suara ledakan kembang api bersamaan dengan tarikan halus menuju tubuhnya. Aku menabrak dada bidangnya, ku rasakan tangannya melingkari pinggangku sementara tangan yang satunya lagi mengelus rambutku pelan. Ugh, rasanya darahku berkumpul di kedua pipiku, jangan sampai dia melihat wajahku yang seperti ini. Memalukan.

"Senpai, apa yang kau lakukan?," tanyaku padanya setelah berhasil menguasai degupan jantungku yang berloncatan seolah ingin keluar dari rongga dadaku. Telingaku yang menempel dengan dadanya mendengarkan tiap degupan jantungnya yang menenangkan.

"Berterima kasih padamu. Terimakasih, Sakura."

.

.

.

Hei, hujan, hari-hari selanjutnya berlanjut dengan berbagai perasaanku yang berkecamuk. Ada rasa aneh saat aku melihatnya, entah saat dia lewat di depan kelasku atau tak sengaja kami berpapasan, rasanya seperti melihat komik-komik yang ku inginkan di etalase toko. Ah, bukan, rasanya lebih hebat dari itu, lebih dalam, lebih intens dari perasaan macam itu. Sayangnya, perasaan yang lain membuatku kesal pada diriku sendiri.

"Apa maumu?," tanyanya pada seorang gadis berambut merah panjang berkacamata, aku tahu siapa dia. Uzumaki Karin, salah satu senpai yang jadi primadona di sekolah. Aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka di koridor dekat kelasku, kebetulan hanya tinggal aku yang berada di kelas dan suara mereka cukup keras hingga tertangkap telingaku.

"Selama ini kita selalu bersama-sama, aku, aku selalu menyukai Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Deg.

Rasanya seperti jatuh dari gedung pencakar langit, meskipun aku belum pernah merasakannya, atau seperti tertusuk ribuan pedang, atau seperti minum racun paling mematikan? Entahlah, aku tak tahu tapi rasanya perih, sakit, benar-benar sakit. Apa ini? Rasanya aku ingin menghilang dari sini, menghentikan waktu atau apapun itu asalkan aku bisa menghilangkan semua rasa sakit ini.

"Maaf, Karin. Aku menyukai orang lain. Carilah orang lain yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, sama seperti kau mencintaiku."

Dan ketika aku mendengar jawaban Sasuke-senpai, entah bagaimana rasa sakitku itu sirna. Tak berbekas. Tergantikan oleh rasa lega yang luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa kata-kata dari orang yang ku benci membuatku lega?

.

.

.

Hei, hujan. Kau masih setia mendengarkan bukan? Ada satu kisah lagi yang harus ku ceritakan. Kau pernah dengar pepatah yang berbunyi setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan? Itulah yang terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke-senpai. Dia akan meninggalkan sekolah hari itu, bukan dia bukan pindah atau tak bisa bersekolah lagi. Tepat hari itu, dia sudah dilepas oleh sekolah. Dia menyelesaikan pendidikannya di senior high school.

"Haaah, hari ini aku harus berpisah dengan Gaara-kun. Sedih sekali," keluh Matsuri saat kami menyaksikan pidato dari angkatan yang lulus hari ini. Tentu saja dia sedih, Gaara-senpai-yang baru ku ketahui menjabat sebagai kekasihnya- akan meninggalkannya, dia akan meneruskan kuliah di Kumogakure University.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Apa kau tidak ingin menyatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke-senpai?," tanyanya. Kedua alisku terangkat bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi membicarakan Sasuke-senpai? Lagi pula aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke-senpai.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Aku tidak ingin bicara apa-apa padanya."

"Hontou ka? Ku kira kalian sudah semakin dekat sejak acara festival sekolah. Sayang sekali padahal Sasuke-senpai begitu menyukaimu," jawabnya. Berulang kali aku mengerjapkan mata, meyakinkan diri bahwa semua itu nyata. Benarkah itu? Benarkah Sasuke-senpai benar-benar menyukaiku? Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Kau harus segera bertemu dengannya, Sakura-chan. Ku dengar dia hari ini akan berangkat ke Sunagakure untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, dia mendapat beasiswa di sana." Kata-kata Matsuri seolah menjadi penyemangat bagiku untuk segera berlari meninggalkan aula besar tempat acara perpisahan, nafasku terengah seiring kecepatan lariku yang bertambah. Aku harus segera mengejarnya sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

Aku menatap kosong sebuah pesawat yang tengah membelah angkasa, entah di pesawat mana Sasuke-senpai berada. Bisa ku rasakan liquid bening menuruni pipiku, jatuh bebas enggan melawan gaya tarik bumi. Hei, hujan, waktu itu kau ada di sana, saat aku menangisi kepergiannya dan juga kebodohanku yang baru menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tahu ini benar-benar klise, aku juga sering membaca kisah seperti ini, saat terlalu membenci seseorang maka suatu saat kita justru akan jatuh. Jatuh ke dalam perasaan bernama cinta.

Saat aku sampai di bandara, yang ku temui hanyalah Naruto-senpai dan Neji-senpai yang merupakan sahabatnya. Tanpa banyak bicara seperti biasanya Naruto-senpai langsung bercerita padaku, cerita tentangnya yang tak pernah ku dengar. Tentang dia yang lebih memilih berkelahi setiap saat untuk membela teman-temannya yang ditindas anak-anak kelas tiga, tentang dia yang selama ini sering menjadi bahan olok-olok karena memilih berteman dengan orang-orang yang dianggap gagal padahal menurutnya orang-orang itu lebih berharga karena mengajarkannya tentang kehidupan dan persahabatan, juga tentang dia yang selalu bersikap kasar agar sahabatnya bahagia seperti kasus Matsuri dan Gaara-senpai. Dan satu hal lagi yang Naruto-senpai ceritakan padaku, tentang dia yang selama ini selalu diam-diam memandangku, menyayangiku dari jauh tanpa peduli bahwa aku membencinya.

Hei, hujan. Aku mulai menghitung hari saat itu. Berapa lama aku telah menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tak pasti kepulangannya, seseorang yang mungkin saja sudah melupakanku dan rasa yang ia miliki untukku. Hanya saja yang aku tahu, aku masih ingin menunggunya, masih ingin percaya kalau suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali padaku.

Kadang aku merasa akan lebih baik jika kami tidak pernah bertemu, aku tidak akan pernah tersiksa dengan penantian yang tak ku tahu akhirnya. Tapi entah kenapa semua pemikiran itu hilang saat aku mencoba melupakannya, berapa kali pun aku mencoba menghapus bayangannya dalam hatiku tetap saja hanya dia yang bisa ku lihat padahal saat aku mengingatnya yang ada hanyalah kesedihan karena aku sadar dia tak ada di sisiku lagi. Aku selalu berharap bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki semuanya tapi aku juga tahu hal itu sangat mustahil. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, beginikah perasaannya saat aku membencinya padahal dia memiliki perasaan aneh ini padaku? Mungkin aku terkena karma, hujan, tapi aku menikmati karma ini. Karma yang membuatku tak bisa lepas darinya sampai entah kapan.

Hujan, bolehkah aku menitipkan satu pesan lagi padanya? Katakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

**Normal POV**

Rinai hujan mulai mereda, menyisakan air yang menggenang di jalan setapak taman tak lupa juga menempel di dedaunan. Aroma khas tanah basah dan udara yang telah dibersihkan hujan menyatu untuk dihirup para manusia. Sakura masih saja betah duduk di bangku taman, mengabaikan bajunya yang cukup basah walaupun hanya hujan gerimis.

Para mahasiswa KU kini mulai keluar dari tempat berlindung mereka dan beraktivitas kembali, membentuk kelompok gossip atau membentuk kelompok belajar sambil menikmati hawa sejuk yang ditawarkan ada yang berbeda kali ini, segerombolan mahasiswi tampak sedang berdiri terpaku pada satu sosok sambil sesekali berdecak kagum dan bergosip membicarakan sosok itu. Samar-samar, Sakura bisa mendengar celotehan mereka.

"Lihat, asisten Kakashi-daisensei benar-benar keren."

"Kyaaa~ lihat itu, tampan sekali."

"Andai saja aku bisa berkenalan dengannya."

Mencoba mengalihkan indra pendengarannya dari celotehan teman-temannya yang mulai berlebih, Sakura mencoba menutup matanya, menikmati sisa-sisa hujan. Saking asyiknya, gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa kini ia berbagi bangku dengan seseorang.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sakura." Suara itu, suara laki-laki yang begitu familiar di telinganya membuat si gadis bubble gum sontak membuka matanya, menampilkan viridian yang melebar kala mendapati siapa yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak merindukanku?"

Fin

Jujur sempet malas ngetik, takut nggak diterima karena fandomnya cukup banyak yang bagus-bagus dan pair ini paling diminati untuk straight. Endingnya memang sedikit aneh karena saya bener-bener bingung mau gimana, selain itu temanya juga bener-bener klasik karena saya sedang buntu, tapi semoga berkenan buat para readers. Sebagai orang baru di dunia fanfic, saya masih butuh banyak bimbingan dari para senpai. Mohon review, saran, kritik dan apapun yang sifatnya membangun.

See ya


End file.
